1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a modular vehicle body and more particularly to a roof structure for a modular vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Unitized bodies have been used for many of automobiles, particularly for most passenger cars. The unitized bodies however have a difficulty in installation of components and inspection of same since access to the spaces for disposition of the components is obstructed by the body section enclosing the spaces. For example, installation of some devices, components for upholsteries requires a worker to get into a vehicle cabin or to get his hands into a vehicle cabin through an opening of a vehicle body, resulting in the necessity of an awkward, difficult and time-consuming work and therefore an expensive assembly work.
A roof structure of a modular vehicle body has a problem how to increase the assembling efficiency and to improve the appearance.